Best Friends
by roseycheekz
Summary: Skylar and Kaylee have been best friends since diaper days. They always tell each other everything. Skylar keeps one secret from her. He loves her. Now it's a new school year, Kaylee is popular and Skylar is bullied by her new boyfriend. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The nurses office again, and on the first day back to school too. My head is killing me. _Well duh dummy your head got smashed into a wall so now it's bleeding. Maybe I should learn karate! Oh yeah I could total see myself smashing a piece of wood in half(note the sarcasm). Ohhh I know, a body guard. Ha-ha yeah right, like I could afford one. _The nurse came back in and I shook my blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Alright Skylar you can go back to lunch now. But be more careful when your walking so you don't trip and hit your head again." She laughed lightly.

"Thanks" I stood up and left. I always had to lie to her when I went in there. I always say that it's my clumsiness, even all last year. I get bullied a lot but I never tell anybody. You may think that's stupid, but if I ever told I would die. No joke either. That's how I got my head slammed into a wall. The same guy that did it ,is the guy that's now dating my best friend. Did I mention that I love her? We have been best buds since first grade. I have loved her since third grade. Yep I'm pitiful I know. I just have never had the guts to tell her.

Over the summer she really changed. She grew taller, bigger up top if you know what I mean. She also got her braces off, and got contacts instead of glasses. She was always beautiful to me, but now other people have recognized it. Which is why she got a popular boyfriend, who beats me up the most. She doesn't know though, she likes him and I want her to be happy. So I just don't tell her. It makes my heart drop though when I see them kissing, speaking of which there it goes all the way to the floor were it shatters. _Wow dude that was deep, even for you. _Oh shut up head.

There they are, at the end of the hall. Kissing. Ugh, my life couldn't get any worse. I pushed my glasses up and walked past them with my head down. It kills me from the inside every time. I just know that i can never be good enough for her, plus I don't deserve her. She will never look at me the way I want her to. First I'm ugly, I have thick glasses I don't have the money to buy contacts. I have messy hair, its everywhere. I am stick skinny, but i do have a small six pack from working out with my clothes are old and I don't have many. My green eyes are dull, nobody ever notices them. Nobody notices me either. I am forgettable to everyone.

I just wish I was actually good looking then maybe she would actually like me back.

"Hey Skylar!" Kaylee my dream girl said as she caught up to me. Her brown, long curly hair was down today. Her blue eyes were dancing with excitement. _Probably from kissing Todd._

"You actually have time for me now?" I sneered. I didn't mean to say it like that but I was jealous.

Sadness and hurt was in her eyes. She slowed her walking then looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Skylar." She whispered. When we got to our next class she sat down and put her head down. She didn't talk the whole class, I started to feel guilty but it was true. Now that she had Todd she hardly ever spent time with me. It also hurt me to see her sad and knowing that I did it, but I felt worse than she does. I have to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't mean to be so mean to her, but it just came out. I'm usually the quiet one. I never am really mean to anyone. Like whenever I get punched, I never hit back. Sure I will struggle, I don't know who wouldn't. I know that the guys who beat me up, have problems. Whether it's at home or anywhere else. So I let them hit me to let them get it all out of their system.

So sence I am not usually mean. Whenever I am I pratically drown in my guilt. When I am mean to someone I love, it is even worse. Right now my guilt is killing me.

We took our seat's in the back of the classroom. Thankfully Todd is only in one of my classes. Kaylee is in everyone, except my first class of the day. So I am with Kaylee most of the day. And in every class we sit in the back.

As soon as I sat down behind her, I had to say something.

"Hey Kaylee!" She turns to look at me."I'm sorry. I have just had a bad day. But I had no reason to take it out on you." I looked down at my desk, ashamed.

"It's okay Skylar. I was just worried about you. You hardly ever are mad." Concern was all in her eyes." What happened, your eye is swollen." She reached out and ran her finger gently over my black eye. Even though I am a guy, I can still say that I had tingles running all through me.

"It's nothing. I just tripped and fell.." I told like always.

"You have got to be the clumsiest person I have ever met!" She looked my eye over again. "I don't think that you got that from tripping. It looks like someone punched you, then slammed your head into the wall!" Wow she got everything right. But there is no way I would tell her she is right, or who did it. She seems so happy, I can't just take that away from her.

The teacher came in, and the whole class went quiet. She started talking about something that made no since in the world. Kaylee turned around, and handed me a piece of paper.

_Hey Skylar,_

_Do you want to go to the mall today? Oh,and since it's Friday we can go to the beach this weekend._

_Kaylee:)_

I took my pencil and wrote back.

_Sure, we can stay at my cousins' again. They are gone this weekend._

_Skylar:P_

You see we live only an hour away from the beach. So almost every weekend we go down there, and stay at my cousins' house. We always go just the two of us. It will be such a good break for me. I have "tripped" so many times this week. Plus I get to hang out with Kaylee all weekend, just the two of us.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of school went by fast. When I got outside to my car, Kaylee was already there.

"Hey slow poke!" Kaylee greeted me when I was close enough.

"I'm not slow. You're just fast." I defended myself.

"Whatever Sky." Kaylee laughed.

I unlocked the car and got in the drivers seat. Kaylee got in the passenger seat. As soon as I started the car, Kaylee turned the radio on and the volume up. She started dancing to the radio.

"So are you getting some new beach clothes?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Probably not though, I don't have the money." I never had the money. All of my money that I got from working went to gas and food. I got the car from my grandparents, on my sixteenth birthday.

"I'll get some swim trunks for you." Kaylee smiled happily at me.

'I can't let you do that Kaylee." I protested, ever though I had no chance of winning an argument against her.

"You have no choice. I am getting you some. End of discussion." She told me with a determined look on her face.

"Fine." I muttered under my breathe. She smiled at that.

I pulled into the mall's entrance. Now all we had to do is find somewhere to park. Joy!

We had driven up every isle three times. When finally Kaylee shouted. " There, right there! Hurry Sky!" She was pointing and waving frantically at a parking space.

"Come on Sky! Someone else is trying to get it too!"

Sure enough someone was. I floored it, and cut them off turning sharply and slamming the brakes on.

"Oh yeah!" Kaylee cheered. She rolled down her window, and stuck her tongue out at the boys we cut off. "Ha-ha!" She chanted, and started doing a victory dance.

After she settled down somewhat, we went inside. She dragged me into Wet Seal. We went to the sale part. She walked up to a rack, with me right behind her. We started looking through the clothes.

I pulled a white tank top out with a red and black rose. She looked at it, then nodded her head yes. We picked out a few more shirts, shorts, and some accessories.

Finally my favorite part of shopping with Kaylee, the fitting rooms. She always shows me each thing that she tries on. She even does a little twirl with dresses.

I told her which ones I liked, which was most of them, and the ones I didn't like.

She paid for her clothes, and we walked back into the stampede of noisy people. We were talking and laughing about a boring group of people. When all of the sudden Kaylee grabs my hand and drags me to a store. When we got inside I figured out it was an eye glasses store.

"What are we doing here?" I looked over at Kaylee puzzled.

"We are getting you some contacts.' She cheered happily. "Not that you don't look good in your glasses. Because you do look cute in them." I blushed bright red. "But I just thought you could try them out if you want. Plus when you 'trip' you won't have to worry about losing your glasses.' She put air quotation marks around trip.

"But they're too expensive!" I complained.

"No, not for me. Plus you're my best friend. I want to Skylar!" She gave me a puppy dog face. Did I mention that Kaylee's family is rich? Well they are, and she is always trying to buy me stuff.

"Ugh." I mumbled, I wouldn't win this argument either. I definitely can't say no when she does her puppy dog face.

"Yay!" She went up to some guy that works there.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" He asked us, his voice bored and just about emotionless.

"We want to get him," She pointed at me, "some contacts."

He turns to me. "Have you ever had contacts before/"

"No, I have always worn glasses."

"Alright. Go into that back room, and someone will be there soon." His voice never switched from sounding bored.

We walked into the room he told us to. It was filled with equipment, and had a single chair in the middle of the room.

"Great, this is already giving me the creeps." I latched onto Kaylee.

"Skylar sit!" She pointed at the chair. She was trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Aww!" I gave her my best puppy dog face. 'Wait! I am not a dog!" I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder.

"Put me down Sky!" She laughed, lightly slapping and punching my back.

All of a sudden someone coughed behind us.

"What in the world are you two doing?" A familiar voice asked from behind us.


End file.
